


Bring On The Wonder(Garth)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Atlantis, Dancing, F/M, Making Up, Short, Short & Sweet, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: (The title was inspired by a song Bring on the wonder by Susan Enan. I was listening to when writing hope you enjoy!)Y/N is a Atlantean and is Garth's girlfriend they get in a fight. So she go's to blow her steam off through dance(Garth has never dated Tula.)





	Bring On The Wonder(Garth)

After a long mission I went to beach outside the cave. I practiced my power's through dance to relax after a fight with Garth. I feel the power through my veins. I leaped using the water around my head to my toe spinning I landed on my toe. 'just stop being reckless!' I remember him saying 'I'm reckless! You are so stubborn! I'm fine!' I remember saying 'you think I'm stubborn! You want me to go off on your history!!' I remember rolling my eye's 'I need a break from you' I continued dancing feeling my anger drain into understanding. He love's me that's why it hurts when I am hurt. He's sad when I'm sad. He's upset when I'm upset. I continue dancing making water line's around me. I notice Garth looking at me I landed on my toe once more pouring the water on Garth. 

"that'll teach you a lesson on not being a Hermit crab" 

"you know you look beautiful when you dance" 

"flattering well get you no where Garth. Now why where you staring at me?" 

"I'm not I was only" I cut him off 

"staring at me" I corrected him 

"I thought you liked me watching you" 

I sighed there was a long silence 

"Y-you want to go to bed" he said 

I shrugged he gently touched my shoulders 

"hey I didn't mean to yell at you" 

"I know you are worried about me Garth but I worry about you" 

"I know I was being selfish of my feelings not knowing that you worry as well.. I'm sorry" 

"I'm sorry to Garth" 

He held my hands walking us into the water. I wrapped my arm's around is neck both of us smiling we kissed 


End file.
